Sexiness in the Velvet Room
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: Yeah I dunno. A friend helped make this.


It was another boring and exhausting day at school, Makoto was anxiously waiting for the school day to end so he could go visit his darling Elizabeth again. He'd been spending his days after school showing her around in hopes that he would get to tap that pussy and that ass.  
The final bell rang, Makoto's excitement rose both mentally and...physically. He started feeling a sudden sense of uncomfort in his pants, his dick was rampaging, dying to find itself into a hot hole.  
Makoto couldn't have any more of it, he rushed to Paulownia Mall and into the back alley where the Velvet Room door was. He entered in, where he run into a worried Elizabeth.  
"Makoto-san, why do you look so flustered?"  
"It's nothing. So, do you have any requests for me today?"  
"Well, you see...You've shown me so many wonderful places like the local strip joint where adventurous women strut their stuff incautious of all the eyes prying on their exposed bodies and the nearby sex shop, a sacred place full of equipment that provide one with the abillity to reach full satisfaction, but I want to visit the place most special to you, the place where you masturbate all day and night to the indecent imagery you call 'porn.'"  
After hearing all this, Makoto's dick went on a trance and begun fighting within the confinements of Makoto's pants. His dick ended up ripping a hole and proceeded to shoot cum all over the Velvet Room. His cum missed Elizabeth and landed all on Igor instead. Makoto tried to shield his dick in shock, although Igor himself couldn't do anything other than to continue to sport an uneasy look on his face. Elizabeth prompted Makoto to leave the Velvet Room in embarrassment. They soon arrived at the dorm, and quickly rushed to Makoto's room. As soon as they entered, Elizabeth exclaimed "Oh my! Such a messy room!" as she was pointing at Makoto's porn stash which was scattered all over the room. They sat on his bed and started making love to each other. Elizabeth wanted to try something more kinky, though. She ordered Minato to start sniffing her dirty socks. Makoto unfortunately couldn't take the horrid smell of her socks and puked on them. Elizabeth then took the sock and started choking down the puke chunks in glee. She made sure to save some for Makoto too as she shared some with him. After they both gobbled down on the puke chunks, she sat on Makoto's face and took a turd the size of a million Nyxes. Makoto had no other choice but to scarf all the shit down. Of course, Makoto wanted to repay the favor and they both spend the rest of the evening shitting on each other's faces.  
When the night set in, Makoto escorted Elizabeth back to the Velvet Room. As they entered the room they realized Igor was waiting for them.  
"Well, well. It seems like the two lovebirds are back However, you still haven't apologized for ejaculating all over my face. So I believe a punishment's in order," Igor grabbed Makoto and threw him right to the ground. Makoto became unconscious, which gave Igor the opportunity to remove his pants and place his nose directly before Makoto s hot boy hole. Elizabeth couldn't help but masturbate to what was happening before her eyes.  
Then, Igor tried to forced his way in, which instantly woke up Makoto and made him scream and writhe in pain. After a while, though, he started enjoying it.  
"Yeah, fuck my ass with your big-ass nose! Ungh...FUCK YEAH!" he said very sexually But little did he know, his ass was preparing to unload right on Igor's nose "Oh crap! I m gonna...!" And then, he took a gargantuanly sexy dump on Igor's face. Igor yelled in disgust "What the fuck dude, now how the fuck will I clean this up?" "

Never fear!" shouted a voice from the distance Igor turned to see who it was, it was none other than the sexiest being on earth, the Demon Painter who now had a Mara shoved up his ass.  
The Demon Painter approached Igor and got a hold of his nose. Then, he started licking all the fecal matter off of it.  
"Phew, that was a tough clean up. If you need me again, just call me!" he said as he transcended into the sexy penis demon paradise Minato noticed, however, that he had left behind 3 Maras. Then an idea popped in his head, he commanded Liz and Igor to shove them up their asses as he did the same. The Maras started thrusting in and out off their asses. The three were in heaven. They were about to reach their climax when the Maras started spraying their rectums with warm green goo. That was the cherry on top, as they all exploded into a sea of jizz.  
After a few hours they all woke up and called it a night. From now on Makoto's visits were a lot more frequent and he made sure to get everyone in on the sexy fun.


End file.
